


tout c'que je n'ai pas su te dire

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that I didn't know how to say to you is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tout c'que je n'ai pas su te dire

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'jamais su' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

When they're alone, themselves and individual, they're known as much for what they say as what they do. Yunho has his careful, leader-like phrases, learnt and shaped over time, rapidly followed by the burbles he directs at the camera when caught unawares. Yoochun's the flirt, with words as much as with his body, who knows all the right things to say. And Changmin, he's the sharp one, sarcasm and cheekiness weighed and measured out in defence of himself or his hyung-deul, or just because he feels like it.

When they're together, though, they never need to speak. Barely know how, in fact, in the absence of Jaejoong and Junsu to spark verbal spars and silliness in them all. It's not a hindrance; all they really need to say is in the brush of Yunho's hand through Changmin's hair as he wanders past the couch where Changmin's reading, in the way Yoochun flops down without asking permission, dropping his head into Changmin's lap with the air of perfect entitlement - and how Changmin tolerates both touches with no more than an eloquent roll of his eyes.

And in the way Yunho kisses Yoochun later, with the weight of Changmin's eyes on them like a touch that raises goosebumps over both their skins before they turn to him and hold out hands in an invitation, accepted.


End file.
